universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
South Korea
This is a Profile for South Korea. Summary South Korea (Korean: 한국; RR: Hanguk or literally 남한; RR: Namhan; officially the Republic of Korea 대한민국; RR: Daehan Minguk) is a country in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula11 and sharing a land border with North Korea. The name Korea is derived from Goguryeo which was one of the great powers in East Asia during its time,12131415 ruling most of the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, parts of the Russian Far East16 and Inner Mongolia17 under Gwanggaeto the Great.18 Its capital, Seoul, is a major global city19 and half of South Korea's over 51 million people live in the Seoul Capital Area, the fourth largest metropolitan economy in the world. Since 2014, South Korea has been named the world's most innovative country by the Bloomberg Innovation Index for 6 consecutive years.3132 Since the 21st century, South Korea has been renowned for its globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and TV dramas, a phenomenon referred to as the Korean Wave. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Presidents **Syngman Rhee **Yun Posun **Park Chung-hee **Choi Kyu-hah **Chun Doo-hwan **Roh Tae-woo **Kim Young-sam **Kim Dae-jung **Roh Moo-hyun **Lee Myung-bak **Park Geun-hye **Moon Jae-in Second-in-command *Yi Si-yeong *Kim Seong-su *Ham Tae-young *Chang Myon *Yun Posun *Ho Chong *Chang Myon *Song Yo-chan *Choi Tu-son *Chung Il-kwon *Paik Too-chin *Kim Jong-pil *Choi Kyu-hah *Shin Hyun-hwak *Yoo Chang-soon *Kim Sang-hyup *Chin Iee-chong *Lho Shin-yong *Lee Han-key *Kim Chung-yul *Lee Hyun Jae *Kang Young Hoon *Roh Jai Bong *Shin Hyon Hwak *Chung Won Shik *Hyun Soong-jong *Hwang In-sung *Lee Hoi-chang *Lee Yung-dug *Lee Hong-koo *Lee Soo-sung *Goh Kun *Kim Jong-pil *Park Tae-joon *Lee Han-dong *Chang Sang *Chang Dae-whan *Kim Suk-soo *Goh Kun *Lee Hae-chan *Han Myung-sook *Han Duck-soo *Han Seung-soo *Chung Un-chan *Yoon Jeung-hyun (acting) *Kim Hwang-sik *Chung Hong-won *Lee Wan-koo *Choi Kyoung-hwan (acting) *Hwang Kyo-ahn *Yoo Il-ho (acting) *Lee Nak-yeon Military Leaders *Paik Sun-yup *Shin Sung-mo *Jeong Kyeong-doo *Park Han-ki *Suh Wook Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Cho Hanbyul Military Units Infantry *2nd Infantry Division 'ANGRY WAVE' (2보병사단 '노도부대') *12th Infantry Division 'EULJI' (12보병사단 '을지부대') *21st Infantry Division 'MT. BAEKDU' (21보병사단 '백두산부대') *7th Infantry Division 'SEVEN STARS' (7보병사단 '칠성부대') *15th Infantry Division 'VICTORY' (15보병사단 '승리부대') *27th Infantry Division 'LET'S WIN' (27보병사단 '이기자부대') *52nd Homeland Defense Infantry Division *56th Homeland Defense Infantry Division *60th Reserve Infantry Division (60동원보병사단) *66th Reserve Infantry Division (66동원보병사단) *72nd Reserve Infantry Division (72동원보병사단) *73rd Reserve Infantry Division (73동원보병사단) *75th Reserve Infantry Division (75동원보병사단) *17th Infantry Division 'LIGHTNING' (17보병사단 '번개부대') *3rd Infantry Division 'WHITE SKULL' (3보병사단 '백골부대') *6th Infantry Division 'BLUE STAR' (6보병사단 '청성부대') *5th Infantry Division 'THE KEY' (5보병사단 '열쇠부대') *28th Infantry Division 'INVINCIBLE TYPHOON' (28보병사단 '무적태풍부대') *8th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'TUMBLER' (8기계화보병사단 '오뚜기부대') *11th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'HWARANG' (11기계화보병사단 '화랑부대') *20th Infantry Division (Mechanized) 'DECISIVE BATTLE' (20기계화보병사단 '결전부대') *22nd Infantry Division 'YULGOK' (22보병사단 '율곡부대') *23rd Infantry Division 'IRON WALL' (23보병사단 '철벽부대') Elite *1st Aviation Brigade (1항공여단) *2nd Aviation Brigade (2항공여단) *5th Logistical Support Command (5군수지원사령부) *31st Homeland Defense Infantry Division (31향토보병사단) *32nd Homeland Defense Infantry Division (32향토보병사단) *35th Homeland Defense Infantry Division (35향토보병사단) *37th Homeland Defense Infantry Division (37향토보병사단) *39th Homeland Defense Infantry Division (39향토보병사단) *50th Homeland Defense Infantry Division (50향토보병사단) *53rd Homeland Defense Infantry Division (53향토보병사단) Special *1st Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'EAGLE' (1공수특전여단 '독수리부대') *3rd Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'FLYING TIGER' (3공수특전여단 '비호부대') *7th Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'PEGASUS' (7공수특전여단 '천마부대') *9th Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'GHOST' (9공수특전여단 '귀성부대') *11th Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'GOLDEN BAT' (11공수특전여단 '황금박쥐부대') *13th Special Forces Brigade (Airborne) 'BLACK PANTHER' (13공수특전여단 '흑표부대') Heavy *102nd Armored Brigade 'SUNRISE' (102기갑여단 '일출부대') *2nd Armored Brigade 'LOYALTY' Vehicles *2,300 main battle tanks *2,800 armored fighting vehicles *5,800 artillery pieces *200 multiple rocket launchers *60 guided missile systems Ships *17 submarines *12 destroyers *13 frigates *13 corvettes *64 patrol vessels *14 amphibious warfare ships *11 mine warfare ships *20 auxiliary ships Aircraft *700 aircraft |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons *K1A *K2 *K3 *K4 *K5 *M60D *K6 *K7 *K12 *K14 *K15 Ranged weapons * Explosives * Territories Seoul * Age founded/conquered: 1945 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Korean Civilization Stats Tier 8 Digital: The citizens enjoy the world's fastest Internet connection speeds. Since the 21st century, South Korea has been renowned for its globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and TV dramas, a phenomenon referred to as the Korean Wave. There is a growing trend of inventions of new types of media or apps, utilizing the 4G and 5G internet infrastructure in South Korea. South Korea has today the infrastructures to meet a density of population and culture that has the capability to create strong local particularity. Power Sources Science: Healing (South Korea has the world's second best healthcare system, resulting in the third highest health adjusted life expectancy in the world.) South Korea leads the OECD in graduates in science and engineering. The country ranks first among the most innovative countries in the Bloomberg Innovation Index. Additionally, South Korea today is known as a Launchpad of a mature mobile market, where developers can reap benefits of a market where very few technology constraints exist. Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: South Korea occupies the southern portion of the Korean Peninsula, which extends some 1,100 km (680 mi) from the Asian mainland. This mountainous peninsula is flanked by the Yellow Sea to the west, and the Sea of Japan to the east. Its southern tip lies on the Korea Strait and the East China Sea. Power Stats Attack Potency: Building: South Korea Frigates with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Korean soldiers. Durability: Building: Korean frigates which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Egyptian soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Transonic: The speed of F-15K at .93 Mach. Superhuman: K2 Black Panther' '''is the The frontal armor has been claimed to be effective against the 120 mm APFSDS round fired from the L55 gun and it's speeds are Paved road: 70 km/h (43 mph), Cross country: 50 km/h (31 mph), Acceleration from 0–32 km/h (0–20 mph) in 7 seconds. '''Athletic Human': The speed of regular Korean soldiers. Skills Unresolved tension with North Korea has prompted South Korea to allocate 2.6% of its GDP and 15% of all government spending to its military (Government share of GDP: 14.967%), while maintaining compulsory conscription for men.288 Consequently, South Korea has the world's seventh largest number of active troops (599,000 in 2018), the world's highest number of reserve troops (3,100,000 in 2018)289 and the tenth largest defense budget. As of 2019 South Korea has a defense budget of $43.1 billion. The South Korean military is ranked as the 7th most powerful military force in the world as of 2019. Strengths/Pros The South Korean government's structure is determined by the Constitution of the Republic of Korea. Like many democratic states,161 South Korea has a government divided into three branches: executive, judicial, and legislative. The executive and legislative branches operate primarily at the national level, although various ministries in the executive branch also carry out local functions. Local governments are semi-autonomous, and contain executive and legislative bodies of their own. The judicial branch operates at both the national and local levels. South Korea is a constitutional democracy. Weaknesses/Flaws South Korea experienced a series of military dictatorships from the 1960s until the 1980s. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Real Life Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Army